


It's with your sins that you have killed me (thinking of your sins, I die)

by ConvictedMemeOffender



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Assassins AU, F/F, also this is my birthday present for myself, guess who's the villain i dare you, i started this when i was in the middle of playing ac odyssey, there is mention of death but like its an assassins AU what do you expect, this has multi chap energy but i doubt i'll turn it into one so don't come for me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictedMemeOffender/pseuds/ConvictedMemeOffender
Summary: Never make the targets suffer. You’re an assassin, not a master of torture.De Luca was a horrible person and deserved to rot in hell, but the girl did actually follow the codex in this instance.Still, it was Laura’s kill.//or the one in which laura is having a rough day and carmilla is being a dick about it
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, minor LaFerry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	It's with your sins that you have killed me (thinking of your sins, I die)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally finished this, you don't even know. Thanks to Charlie, Michelle, and Lacey who helped me beta this. Title is from Auf Achse by Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is the second time you’re stealing one of my kills from me. Doesn’t the codex mean anything to you? Are you always such a raging b-  _ bad person _ ?”

Laura was seething. It wasn’t enough that this girl stole the mayoral candidate from her two weeks ago, a job that she really really needed; student loans didn’t pay themselves (also he was a prick and racist as hell, so she didn’t feel too bad taking it), no, now the girl was here standing over the lifeless body of one Florence De Luca, CEO and founder of RISE, a non profit human rights organization. 

But Laura knew better. 

Lafontaine’s research revealed a much darker secret behind all the philanthropy. De Luca was running one of the most ruthless human trafficking rings Laura had ever heard of. So certain other parties wanted her gone. Which is where Laura comes in. Or in this case, the mysterious assassin girl. Yes, Laura was pissed. 

“Not my fault you’re too slow, cutie. Perhaps find a different profession? If you can’t do this job right, you really shouldn’t be doing it at all. Takes a lot of balls y’know?”

“I have a lot of balls, thank you very much.”

The other girl raised an eyebrow. 

Laura knew she was only trying to get a rise out of her, but she wouldn’t stand for it. This girl stole her kill and now she’s mocking her? There was only one way of resolving this. 

_ Proelium de ferrum _

The battle of blades? Was that what it was called? Laura’s latin was a little rusty. 

“Oh, you sure about that, cupcake? You can’t be that pissed off I stole your kill, surely.”

“I’m surprised you’ve even read the codex, let alone this far.”

“I’ve read it and I don’t agree with it. I just do this to rid the world of scum like her.”

The other girl pointed over her shoulder, to where the lifeless body of Florence was sprawled on the floor. 

Laura had to admit that she was good. It was a clean kill. One single stab with the hidden blade. She must have been dead before she fell to the ground.

_ Never make the targets suffer. You’re an assassin, not a master of torture.  _

De Luca was a horrible person and deserved to rot in hell, but the girl did actually follow the codex in this instance. 

Still, it was Laura’s kill. 

“As you just pointed out yourself, you stole my kill. It’s my right to invoke the chapter. Scared you’re gonna lose?”

“Oh no, I’m good. Just don’t wanna hurt that pretty face of yours. It’d be such a shame.”

She winked and rummaged around in one of her pockets, procuring one of the smallest notebooks Laura had ever seen. 

“Name’s Carmilla, this is my number. Tell me where and when and I’ll be there. See you at the violence.”

And with that she backed away and jumped out of the open window.

Laura blinked. 

_ Carmilla _ . 

* * *

  
  


Laura was pacing in her living room. Her friends were sitting on the couch, each holding a glass of wine. Red and white. Laura hates wine. 

“Can you believe her nerve? First she steals the politician away from me, then that horrible woman, then she keeps flirting with me, on the job might I add, and now she agreed to the fight like it was nothing? Who does this girl think she is? This isn’t a game, one of us will have to  _ die _ .”

She stopped pacing. 

One of them had to die. 

Lola Perry was many things: a mother, a lawyer, a wife, and she was damn good at juggling all of these professions. But when it came to being the voice of reason, her advice sometimes fell on deaf ears. 

“Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? Do you even know who she is? How good she is? How long she’s been doing this? You’re going in this blind, and we’re scared you won’t come it out of it at the other end,” she said bluntly. 

“Which would be super uncool, y’know.” 

Lafontaine’s idea of helping would probably be poisoning Laura’s blade. She considered it for a moment. 

“I said what I said and now I have to live with the consequences. You know how it all works. I can’t back down now. This job is too important.”

Her dad was so going to kill her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Carmilla Karnstein didn’t have many friends. She was a loner. It was easier. Her life was easier. 

So instead of having her friends around her, reassuring her that what she was doing was the right thing, she was sitting in a dingy bar, nursing the same drink for the past 2 hours. 

The barkeeper shot her a pitiful look. 

“Off your game today, Karnstein? It’s ok, we all have bad days. Anyone here of interest? Maybe I can slide her a drink on your behalf?”

“Not why I’m here, Wilson.”

“Hey, we talked about this. Ignore the name tag. Name’s Kirsch and I’m gonna get you laid tonight. Because that’s what good bros do. So, which one of these girls is actually gay and your type?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wishes murder was legal. Ironic, considering what she does for a living. 

She considered her options for a moment.

Kirsch obviously didn’t know what she actually does for a living, but maybe he can help her anyways?

“I need some advice.”

“That’s what a good barkeeper does. What’s up, little hottie?”

“Don’t call me that or I’ll feed you that rag you’re using to clean the glasses.”

Kirsch raised his hands in surrender. He’s been trying to be less sexist, but he still slips up sometimes. And Carmilla is quick to anger.

“Hey, hey, I’m only tryna help, come on, humor a bro, what’s going on?”

“I’m having an  _ argument  _ with a coworker and the only way to really resolve it is by one of us quitting the job. She’s really good at it, I’m really good at it, so it would be a shame if either of us left. But our hands are kinda tied at this point so it’s one or the other and I can’t find another way and it’s driving me nuts.”

Kirsch tilted his head in thought. “Hmm, sounds like a life or death situation.” He winked at her and  _ if only you knew, beefcake _ .

Carmilla watched him pour her a new drink and ponder her dilemma for a moment. 

_ Bless him, he’s not the brightest candle in the chandelier, but at least he’s got a good heart, _ Carmilla thought to herself. 

“I GOT IT!”, he yelled, “What if you worked together? Like as a team? If you’re both really that good, equally good, it’d make you even better.”

He flashed her a proud smile. 

Work together? How is that going to help her with not dying? Carmilla knows her chances are 50:50. She’s seen the girl work, watched her movements, her deadly precision. There’s no guaranteed way she’ll win. 

“Thank you, I’ll consider it.”

She threw a wad of cash onto the bar and was out of the joint before Kirsch could finish his protest. 

“Hey, that’s way too much money, lil’ hottie-“

* * *

  
  
  


How the HELL was she going to convince that girl to call off the fight? Her cockiness really did her dirty in this instance. She should have just stayed home. 

Carmilla was mentally exhausted when she got back to her apartment. As soon as she closed the door behind her, it felt like a dam had been opened and all her worries came pouring out.

She’s not ready to die yet. 

Not a chance.

But she also doesn’t want to kill the little cupcake. 

She’s way too cute. 

With her scrunched up little angry face and her-

_ Focus, Carmilla. _

She kicked off her boots and shrugged her leather jacket off her shoulders. Time for a drink. 

Carmilla checked her less than empty fridge and grabbed one of the two beers inside. She popped off the lid and flopped herself on her couch. 

Perhaps she had another trick up her sleeve? 

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone beeping. Carmilla groaned, got off the couch and walked over to where she threw her jacket. She dug around in one of the pockets and fished it out. 

She had 2 missed calls from her mother and a message from Mattie.

_ You better call back Maman before she sends out a search party. She said she has tried calling you a hundred times. I won’t be available for dinner next Saturday. Paris calls. Ta, ma chérie~ _

Carmilla shook her head. Mother could wait. There was another message. 

_ Friday. Midnight at the old warehouse by the river. One blade, 4 inches. No seconds. This is between us.  _

Carmilla exhaled sharply. This girl wasn’t fucking around. How in the frilly hell is she going to survive this?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Laura is by no means a person that scares easily. There have only been a few instances where she feared for her life. That one time the neighbor’s dog got out and bit her. When her elementary school bully shoved her into a locker and no one found her until the next morning. The accident-

_ The accident is why you’re doing this. For your mother. _

She rarely spoke about what happened to her mother. Not that anyone would believe her. Laf and Perry are the only two people in the world she had shared her story with. After all, they were the ones helping her take down Lilita Morgan. When Lafontaine tracked down her mom’s killer, Laura could’ve kissed them.

Theo Straka. He was the one Lilita Morgan hired to kill her mother in what looked like a car accident. He was also Laura’s first kill.

Laura has never been particularly violent. Sure, one time she punched a kid on the playground because he kept tugging at her pigtails. But that’s nothing that would turn you to the life of an assassin. When did her life take such a turn?

She used to be a journalism major. It feels like a lifetime ago. Her mother was so proud of her, for following in her footsteps. Eileen Hollis, editor of the Toronto Star, one of the most famous names in the world of journalism. And then her daughter Laura. Idealistic Laura. Overachiever and too curious for her own good Laura, who assisted her mother in trying to expose Morgan Industries. And with it, its CEO, Lilita Morgan. A cruel and calculated woman, who only cared about profit and expanding her conglomerate even more. She had all the makings of a classic Disney villain. And she was the one who had Laura’s mother killed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Yes, Laura hated wine. She also doesn’t like beer. She did enjoy the occasional cocktail when going out. Today she felt like she deserved a drink. She was walking into her certain death after all.

So she did what any person in her situation would do (because it’s such a common thing to happen, of course): find a stranger, preferably the bartender, because that’s the cliché thing, and tell them about her problem.

Her favorite bar, with her favorite bartender, Kirsch, was thankfully only a couple of blocks away from her apartment. She knew she always had a seat saved at the bar, since she knows Kirsch from some shared classes in university. He was a little slow at times, but his heart was in the right spot and he always had some good life advice at the ready. 

“Hey, lil nerd! Haven’t seen you in a while; what’ll it be?” The bar was packed full of people, drinks are half price, so Kirsch was shouting over the noise.

“Hey, Kirsch! I’ll just have the Strawberry Woop Woop like usual, extra strawberry syrup!” Laura shouted back.

She climbed on her designated barstool and slapped some cash on the counter.

“Kirsch, I need some advice, I guess? I mean, I have this work....thing? And I’ve absolutely thrown myself into it and probably should’ve thought about it more before I made this decision but it’s too late and I really can’t back out now and-”

“WOAH, slow down lil hottie! One thing at a time. So what’s up now? You got a work issue? Sounds familiar…”

“You’re in my seat.”

A voice interrupted them and Laura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Was that-

“Yo, angry hottie! I was just thinking of you, lil Laura here has a work issue that’s awfully similar to yours, maybe you guys can help each other? Why don’t I give you both a drink and you’ll take that booth over there and figure this out together. Drinks are on me, obviously!”

Laura didn’t dare turn around and take a look. She knew  _ exactly _ who was standing behind her and it made her anxiety flare up. Holy Hufflepuff, how was she to face the woman she was about to fight to the death?

“Wilson, I really don’t think the cupcake here wants to speak to me, and I’m not sure I want to either. My thing is kinda personal, and I don’t want to just air out my dirty laundry to every  _ stranger  _ I meet in a dingy bar…”

“Come on, for the last time Karnstein, it’s Kirsch. And also, like, you guys could totally figure this out. Laura’s super smart and all that, and really good with, like, figuring things out and, like, solving mysteries and stuff. I mean, with her on your team, you can resolve anything!”   
  


Carmilla could not roll her eyes harder. 

“Fine, if it makes you happy. But only if the cupcake here agrees, wouldn’t wanna make her uncomfortable or anything, right?”

“Uh, I really don’t think-”

“She agrees.”

“Kirsch, wait, I-”

“Excellent, let’s go, cupcake.” 

She grabbed Laura by the arm and the other girl could barely gain her balance before she got dragged off to the booth. Carmilla would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the little cupcake squirming. She got them into this mess after all, might as well suffer a little in return. She would also be lying if she didn’t think the other girl looked adorable, with her bunched up face and her nervously biting her lip.

Carmilla would love to be biting-

_ Focus, Karnstein. _

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they both spoke at the same time.

“So…”

“Well…”

This was gonna be a long night, Carmilla thought to herself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Laura got woken up by bright sun rays shining straight on her face and a throbbing headache. It seemed like she went way over her limit last night. A rare occurrence, one reminiscent of her days at university.

She tried to adjust to the pain in her frontal lobe (though, to be fair, the pain seemed to be in her entire head) and slowly opened her eyes.

Just to immediately close them again.

Because there were glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling.

Laura did not have glow in the dark stars all over her ceiling.

So where the hell did she sleep last night?

She got her answer in the form of a body next to her moving closer. Wrapping their arm around her torso. Sighing into her neck. 

And the memories from last night hit her like a chair to the face.

The bar. The awkward conversations. The bottomless Strawberry Woop Woops. The switch over to whisky. Carmilla.

Carmilla?

_ Holy shit, I slept with Carmilla. _

It would be an understatement to say that Laura was panicking. 

So what if she just...sneaked out? She could totally do that, sneak out, delete Carmilla’s number and pretend this never happened. Perhaps it was time to assume a new identity. It would make taking down Morgan Industries way easier anyways. One thing at a time, though.

Slowly, so as to not disturb the other girl too much, she wiggled herself out of Carmilla’s grasp. After a few seconds, Carmilla relaxed her iron grip with another sigh and let go of her own accord.

As quiet as possible, Laura scurried around the room, hastily putting her clothes back on. 

“Can’t believe you’re a dine and dash kinda gal, cutie,” Carmilla mumbled, her face smushed into a pillow. She turned around slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, not even bothering to cover herself up. Laura froze in place, jeans unbuttoned, no shirt on and in the middle of putting on her socks.

“Oh, well that’s a nice view to wake up to. It almost makes up for the sneaking out part. Though I do think it’s kinda rude, to run out on me so shortly after wanting to kill me. I’m more than a piece of meat, y’know?” 

Laura was stumped. 

“What, cat’s got your tongue? You didn’t seem to have a problem using it last night, sweetheart.”

Laura would have loved to wipe that stupid smirk off Carmilla’s face. Before she could start her rant, though (and trust her, it would have included a wide array of swear words her dad would ground her for, if he still could), she was interrupted by a phone ringing.

“You gonna get that or are you gonna hit me with another bad pickup line?”

  
  
“Seemed like the pickup lines worked just fine.” Another stupid smirk.

  
  
“Or maybe it was the alcohol,” Laura mumbled to herself. Embarrassing. 

Carmilla reluctantly got out of bed (she was naked,  _ of course she was naked _ ) and sauntered across the room. Laura averted her gaze, blushing.

“Aw, come on, cupcake. There’s no need to be shy. Nothing you haven’t seen before…” 

Carmilla threw her a wink.

Laura found Carmilla’s walls very interesting all of a sudden.

Just as the other girl finally reached for her phone, it stopped ringing. Cursing, she pulled it out of the pocket of her leather jacket.

“Sorry, cupcake. I’m gonna have to take this. Why don’t you give me a minute, and in the meantime you can stop struggling with your clothes and just get back to bed. Round 4, how about it?”

Laura was struggling to find words.

“I’m...what? No, I can’t...I have to-” she stammered.

“Great, excuse me for a second.”

And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Stumped, Laura finished getting dressed. She could hear Carmilla’s muffled voice on the other side of the door.

“Yes, I know. No, Mattie. I haven’t called her. What’s so important anyways. I’m busy. Yes, I have company. No, no one you know. Of course not. Yes. No I’m not gonna send her home. Because we’re not done. No, not that, well I wouldn’t mind. But no, something else. Honestly, Mattie, how would you feel if I had an opinion on every one of your one night stands? Wait, what did you just say? No, she can’t.  _ She can’t. _ Tell her to turn around, I’ll meet her in her office. Because  _ I’m busy _ , Matska. What kind of emergency- you know what, fine. Yes, fine.”

When Carmilla came back in the room, her face had lost all its color. Laura could tell she was upset about something, but didn’t feel like it was her place to pry. The sooner she got out of here, the better. 

She grabbed her phone and her purse and turned towards the door.

“So, I think I’m gonna go home now. I think it would be for the best if we never talked to each other ever again. Stop interfering with my work and we should be fine. Ok. Awesome. Bye.”   


  
“Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla froze.

A beat.

“I don’t have all day, Carmilla.”

“ _ Stay here, _ ” Carmilla whispered. Laura could only nod. The other person’s voice sounded vaguely familiar, although Laura couldn’t exactly place it.

“I’m just getting dressed, Mother.” Carmilla yelled back. She quickly threw on the pair of jeans and bra she wore last night and got a fresh shirt out of her dresser.

She left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Laura couldn’t help but eavesdrop. She used to study investigative journalism after all.

She pressed her ear against the door, careful not to make a sound. Carmilla’s voice was muffled.

“Mother. Is there a reason you break into my apartment at such an ungodly hour?”

“Hello to you too, Carmilla. Now, where are your manners, my darling girl? I raised you better than this. And about your so called “ungodly hour”; it is almost noon. Other people, such as myself, have been up for hours working. I have been trying to reach you for days, did you not get Matska’s message? I am in a publicity crisis, and you just dropping off the face of the earth is not helpful. Did you watch the news these last couple of days? De Luca has been killed. Yet another one of my associates meeting her untimely fate. I am under attack, Carmilla. Someone has been snooping around the company for quite a while now, and it is unacceptable. You will send whatever _ play thing  _ you had over last night home, and you will make yourself presentable and come back to my office with me. We need to get this under control.”

Laura’s blood froze. 

No, it couldn’t be-

_ Carmilla was Lilita Morgan’s daughter. _

She slept with Lilita Morgan’s daughter.

But Carmilla was the one who killed De Luca. Was she working against her mother as well?

“Don’t just stand there, Carmilla. We have a tight schedule. The sooner we get this under control, the better. Let’s go.”

  
  
“I have some things I need to take care of, Mother. Why don’t you go and I will join you as soon as I can. You have a team of the best lawyers in the country on speed dial, I think you will be alright for now. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“I will see you in an hour.”

The sound of the front door closing indicated the end of the conversation for Laura. She scrambled to get away from the door and pretended to check her phone’s messages, just in time for Carmilla to come back.

“Sorry about that, sweetheart. Now, I think we have a few things we need to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and thanks to the SLC for letting me go absolutely feral all the time


End file.
